You My Everything
by Hez-xx
Summary: 100% pure Ballie fluff because I think that's exactly what we all need right now. One-shot.


It was 1.40pm when Allie glanced up towards the clock in the kitchen. Bea was five minutes late, which was unusual. For the last while, she always appeared five minutes early, usually making the most of those extra five minutes, distracting the blonde from her work in any which way she could. It had become a regular thing, instead of hiding in the equipment room, enjoying stolen kisses, Bea would openly meet her girlfriend just before work was done for the day and they'd make their way back to H1 together. It was such a normal couple thing and given their surroundings, it was nice. It wasn't like they could enjoy many other things couples could and that was something that was painful to them, especially Bea.

Deciding to wait a few more extra minutes for her favourite red, Allie swept over the kitchen floor once again, moving the mop and bucket around with her before taking it back into the equipment room.

"Allie?"

"I'm in here," she called back, untying her apron before lifting it over her head, peeking out from the door to see her friend approach. "Oh hey Maxine, where's Bea?"

"She's back at H1," she explained, ignoring the slight puzzled look on the younger woman's face. "I was to come get you,"

"What? Why?"

"She wants to see you,"

"She normally meets me here after work," Allie's light laughter was nervous. Earlier that morning, Bea had said she'd be here as usual and her mind was going into overdrive wondering why that had suddenly changed. "Is she alright?"

"Hmm," She hums in unison with a nod and reassuring smile not that it reassured the younger woman much. "Are you finished here? It's just I'm under strict instructions from her to bring you back right away,"

"Er yeah, I just need to lock up. Give me a second,"

Allie had a nervous flutter in her stomach all the way back to H1. She probed Maxine on the way but she wasn't for spilling anything, in fact, she barely said a word and attempted, rather poorly to steer the blonde away from questions about Bea. The blonde wasn't surprised in the slightest really. Maxine was Bea's best friend on the inside, her loyalties lay firmly with top dog as they should have done too.

Reaching H1, Allie spotted Boomer deep in conversation with Sonia and Liz before she bounded over in her direction rather excitedly. The blonde again, resisted the urge to question what was going on. If Maxine wouldn't say, Boomer wouldn't either. If Bea had told them and instructed them to say nothing then they wouldn't have.

"Where is she?"

"In there, she's been in there all afternoon," Boomer nodded towards Bea's cell. "You have to go in, she's waiting for you,"

"Ok," she exhaled loudly, nodding a thanks towards the other woman before striding over towards the redhead's cell.

She needn't of worried. Opening the door to her girlfriend's room it was darkened, the only light coming from the gentle flicker of a couple of candles burning which softly illuminated the older woman's beaming grin and highlighted her red curls. Allie felt her stomach flip uncontrollably. Bea was always so good at making that happen.

"Hey you,"

"Hi, what's all this?" She questioned shyly, her smile growing wider.

"Just a little something for Valentines Day," she added, watching on as Allie's face fell quickly. "What? You forgot, didn't you?"

"No,"

"You totally did," the redhead laughed, teasing her girlfriend further. "Allie Novak forgetting Valentine's Day, who'd have thought it,"

"I didn't forget," she insists, defending herself whilst playfully pushing Bea's shoulder to stop her giggling on. "And don't full name me,"

Even if she had forgotten, Bea didn't mind. She knew the young blonde had had a lot on recently. Just a few weeks ago there was an attack on Kaz in the yard which landed her in hospital right up until just a couple of days ago when she was released. Her crew were baying for blood and as much as Allie was well clear of all that now, she still cared for the woman she'd seen as a Mother figure for so long and she hated seeing her the way she was. Kaz was always so strong, so focused but she was some way off those things lately. It had played in her mind a lot and the redhead knew it.

"Close the door," Bea whispered after a few short seconds, stepping forward before placing her right arm over the younger woman's shoulder, pushing the cell door shut after spotting her friends trying to catch a glimpse of what she'd been doing in here most of the day. With Allie's back pressed against the door, Bea stayed exactly where she was, so far resisting every temptation to crash their lips together. "I love Max, Booms and the rest but seriously, I don't want an audience,"

"No, neither do I," Allie chuckled hearing the groans of frustration back out in H1. "So, this is why you were a no show today in the kitchen,"

"I wanted to surprise you,"

"You have, I wasn't expecting anything like this. In fact, I was worried I'd done something wrong,"

"No, of course not, you never do anything wrong,"

"I can't believe you've done this,"

"It's only a few candles," she pulled back suddenly, walking over towards her bed, she picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the blonde. "And I got you a red rose,"

"Bea, it's beautiful," the young woman gushed, gazing down at the perfectly drawn sketch of a single red rose. She really was so talented.

"I obviously wish I could have got you a proper one but my resources are a bit shit in here,"

"No, it's perfect. It'll take pride of place on my wall,"

"Or, you could always stick it on mine. You're always in here anyway,"

"You asking me to move in babe?" She winked, loving the sound of more infectious laughter coming from the older woman's lips. Clasping the bottom of the redhead's t-shirt with her fingers, she tugged her forward, resting herself against the door as she finally helped herself to the kiss she'd been craving since the one they shared earlier in the morning. Feeling Bea's hand sneak it's way under her own shirt, she reluctantly broke their embrace. With the gang outside, probably listening in as best they could, that would have to wait, at least until later tonight. "Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

"That'd be nice, I've been on my feet all day in that bloody kitchen,"

"How's Kaz?" Bea asked, enjoying the feeling of Allie cuddling in close to her body, her hand resting lightly on the redhead's toned stomach underneath the fabric of her shirt, her fingers lightly stroking back and forth in a relaxing motion.

"Better than yesterday, the girls still want war, insisting on revenge but I think Kaz is just tired of it all and wants to get back to herself,"

"And you're okay?"

"I am now I'm here," she smiled lightly, burying her face further into the older woman's body, taking in her unique scent that had always been so calming. "I can't believe we've almost been together a year now,"

"You don't need to sound so surprised,"

"I'm not, I'm not. I just meant, it's been a really quick year. It didn't seem that long ago you were sneaking into the equipment room to have your wicked way with me,"

"Oi, if I remember rightly it was totally the other way around,"

"Couldn't resist you, nothing's changed," she grinned, lifting her head, she leaned upwards, finding the redhead's lips with her own before her head rested back on the older woman's chest, their fingers entwining. "So, if we weren't in here, what would we be doing tonight?"

"Well," Bea stated, thinking for a couple of moments. She'd thought about things like this ever since she started things up with the blonde just wishing things were different so dreams could turn into reality. "I'd book us into the best hotel around, five star obviously,"

"Hmm. Obviously,"

"Then I'd take you out, to whichever restaurant was your favourite, go a stroll along the beach, watch the sunset,"

"You're just a soppy romantic soul at heart, aren't you?"

"Shhhh, don't dare tell anyone,"

"Your secret is totally safe with me,"

They stayed cuddled up in each other in the comforts of Bea's bed for another while longer, generally chatting about the recent events within the prison. As well as the attack on Kaz, there was a lot of other drama left, right and centre, some of which Bea would have to sort out sooner rather than later. Tonight though, the only thing at the top of her list was the plans she'd made for Allie.

Climbing out of bed, Bea grabbed her teal hoodie, tossing it in the blonde's direction who caught it impressively, pulling it over her head.

"Where are we going?"

"It's okay just follow me," lightly pecking Allie's lips, she led her out into H1, walking along the corridor quietly, stopping outside the door which led into the yard. Reaching into the inside of her bra, she pulled out a key, grinning as she shoved it into the lock.

"Where did you get that? What are you doing? We can't go out there,"

"Shhh. Mr Jackson is deputy governor tonight, vinegar tits is sick," she explained, pushing the door open fully. "He's allowed me half an hour out here. Just us,"

"Won't he get in trouble?"

"No. I said we'd behave," she smirked, holding her hand out towards the blonde who had been standing still for a few minutes. "He trusts me, so come on. You're wasting all our minutes,"

"Alright, alright,"

Walking out into the yard, Allie spotted a blanket and two bottles of water on the far side. On closer inspection, Bea was surprised to see a small gift wrapped box of chocolates left waiting too and mentally reminded herself to thank Mr Jackson later. She'd spoke about the blonde to him on several previous occasions and he knew how much she meant to Bea, he'd never seen her look so alive before and as much as he knew he could get his arse handed to him for allowing prisoners into the yard unsupervised, he decided the risk was worth taking. It wasn't the first time he'd went out his way to help the redhead and he knew it wouldn't be the last either.

"This is so beautiful,"

"It's a little cooler than I thought it would have been,"

"No," she replied, snuggling herself closer into the warmth of her girlfriend's body, resting her head on her shoulder comfortably. "It's perfect, thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"I used to watch the stars all the time when I lived on the streets,"

"Did you?"

"Hmmm. There wasn't much else to do," she chuckled lightly, her fingers dancing across Bea's arm that was wrapped comfortably around her. "It's going to sound silly but I used to always focus on one, usually the brightest one I could see and I'd tell myself that one day it would save me,"

"That's not stupid,"

"Well, I don't think it was stupid now," she added, catching the redhead's gaze in her own, she leant across, softly pressing her lips to her lover's. "I found that star,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"

"I really wish I met you away from here,"

"Hey," Allie whispered, picking up on the soft tone in Bea's voice. She tucked her fingers under the redhead's cheek, tilting her head upwards, locking gazes. "Nine years is a heck of a long time, we've still got all that,"

"Yeah,"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily,"

"I never want to be rid of you,"

"You won't be. Can you close your eyes for a minute?" Allie asked quietly, pressing her lips to the older woman's cheek.

"Why?"

"Trust me. You trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do,"

"Good. So eyes closed please," as instructed, Bea closed her eyes tight, allowing Allie to reach into her pocket eventually placing the foil wrapped gift in the palm of her girlfriend's hand. "You didn't honestly think I'd forgotten did you?"

"What's this?"

"I spent half an hour in the kitchen looking for things to make this with," she smiled, laughing at how incredibly cheesy she was being as she lifted the gift back. "I know it's silly and I know it's nowhere near anything you deserve but like you, my resources are extremely shit. I love you Bea, I'll love you beyond any years I'm in here and nothing will ever make me stop. I know being in this place means we can't do anything official but I'm pretty sure I've never wanted anything more my whole life,"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"My answer is yes," Bea choked out, her heart thumping loudly at a rate so quick she wasn't sure it would ever slow down.

"I er... I haven't asked you anything yet,"

"You were rambling. I sort of figured that's where you were heading," she chuckled, tucking a stray blonde lock of Allie's hair behind her ear, leaning in she captured the younger woman's bottom lip between her own, pouring passion into the kiss before parting, resting their forehead's together. "So, are you going to ask me properly then?"

"You already said yes," Allie giggled aloud, twirling the makeshift ring around her fingers, stopping to clasp Bea's hand in her own. She was only going to experience this once and as much as she never thought it'd be like this, she craved it to be as perfect as possible. "You make me a better person, even though we're stuck in this fucking place, you make me look forward to every single day. You're the love of my life and no matter what, that won't change. Bea Smith, will you marry me?"

"I'd love nothing more than to marry you," She grinned, the foiled ring slipping onto her finger feeling like the most natural thing in the world. Pulling Allie forward, she kissed her again just like before but longer.

"Smith?" Mr Jackson's low voice from across the yard broke them apart, he stepped forward, showing himself more, smiling to himself when he saw the two woman together happily. "Times up I'm afraid ladies,"

They didn't want to push it for an extra few minutes. Mr Jackson had already done way more than he should have for them and both were totally grateful. Gathering up the soft blanket, chocolates and bottled water, they walked across the yard hand in hand, Allie disappearing into the bathroom once inside.

"Thank you so much for that Mr J,"

"You're welcome. It's nice to see you so happy, Smith,"

"I'm not sure you'll be able to call me that for much longer," she added, holding her hand up, proudly showing off the 'ring' on her finger. "Officially a prison wife,"

"So, you said yes,"

"You knew?"

"Allie told me about it last week," he confirmed. "It's the main reason I wanted to let you both out there tonight, I'm happy for you Bea, really I am, Allie's great, she's really good for you,"

"Yeah, she really is,"

"Now, when she gets out of there, you two get back to H1. Vera might be off sick but you know how people talk in here, it gets back to her, she won't be best pleased,"

"Got it boss," she smirked, watching as Mr Jackson made his way down he prison corridor, disappearing out of sight before Allie reappeared from the bathrooms. The blonde stepped forward, linking her arm with the older woman's, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "You ok?"

"Hmm. I never want this day to end,"

"Me neither. I'm sure I can think of a way to end it perfectly though,"

"Is that right?" Allie's eyes glistened, knowing exactly what the redhead was hinting at. "You best lead the way then,"


End file.
